Magic of family (One shots)
by smstika
Summary: This book is in the same au as Harry Potter or is he ? This book will focus on Remus and Severus being adopted and growing up with Albus and Minerva as parents . If you have request please send them to my inbox I do not own any characters all rights go to Jk Rowling .
1. Chapter 1

Remus lupin: age 11

Remus lupin hadn't know what to think when he had started at Hogwarts; Here his dad couldn't get to him, here he seemed to be safe. It was only when people asked questions that there were problems, but tonight's questions would solve a lot of his problems . Professor McGonagall had asked him to come to her office tonight after supper he was a bit worried about what she wanted but his new friends James and Sirius had said it was probably nothing ...they were wrong.

Walking into the office I saw the headmaster standing beside professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Lupin come in please have a seat ."

"T-thank you professor "

"You're probably Wondering why you're here Mr. Lupin." I nodded,

"Mr lupin your father has died the healers believe he ...passed out and died in his sleep."

"Sorry professor but what you mean to say is he drank himself to death because the only way Lyall passes out is when he's drunk!" Tears of anger had started cascading down my face my father's last fuck you to me was death we had no other family after mum died it was just him and me and now …

"Mr Lupin I know this is hard to process but do you have any other family" I shook my head

"Ok well winter break is still far off and if need be you may stay here until we find a family to look after you if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." I nodded jumping off the chair and leaving professor McGonagall's office heading back to my room I ran past James and Sirius flopped on my bed crying out the remains of my sorrow and frustrations until I fell asleep .

McGonagall pov

Remus Lupin had just left my office the poor thing looked so lost I didn't know what to do, I turned to my husband "Albus what are we going to do there are very few wizarding families who would want a kid ready to start his teens. even fewer who would accept him for his ... condition."

"I know but what would you have me do the only other option is to send the boy to an orphanage."

"NO! We're not doing that ...Albus I know we're busy people and not by any means young but what if we were to adopt him ."

"I don't know dear he is young and I know it would be hard to find an acceptable family for him how about a compromise we ask him to choose from us or we find a family and see what he decides."

"Alright I guess I'll send for him in the morning but for now I think we all need some rest are you coming to bed dear."

"I would but alas my dear I have more paperwork to finish for the ministry but come to my office tomorrow morning with Mr. Lupin and we'll talk then." I nodded kissing my husband on the check before heading to our room and going to bed . The next morning I found Remus still in the common room after everyone else had left I asked him to follow me before walking not bothering to see if he followed smirking when I heard small tapping of feet behind me.

"Lemon drops" I spoke as we stood beside the statue leading to the headmaster's office heading up I sat in a seat across from my husband as Mr lupin sat next to me .

"Now Mr lupin it has come to our attention that it might be hard finding a suitable family to take you in due to your furry little problem so my wife and I have a proposal for you ...what if we were to take you in we may not be as spry as we used to be but if we can keep up with a school of witches and wizards one child is nothing."

"B-b.,but headmaster sir what about my condition."

"Mr. Lupin I do not care what or who you are I only care that you are happy healthy and we'll educated."

"So if I say yes you and professor McGonagall would become my parents."

"In a way yes we would treat you as if you were our own child there would also be rules and consequences to breaking those rules .and while in school when not in private, we would be headmaster and professor so the only thing left to ask is may me adopt you Mr. Lupin ."

"I...I don't want to be a burden."

"Goodness no child your never a burden. " I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"So Mr lupin if there are no other questions do you wish to accept our offer."

"What about the full moon when I change?"

"I believe the shrieking shack is available and we have a basement that has a padlock we could set it up to be as comfortable as possible for you when you change ."

"Ok I accept the offer but one last thing of your acting as my parents does that mean I can't get in trouble?" He said with a toothy grin

"I think you'll find Mr. Lupin that having parents on staff means you'll never get away with anything."

Remus continued to smile at me before saying "challenge accepted " as he got up and left the office I looked at my husband and laughed we finally had a child and he was a little mischief maker .

Two months later the forms had been signed and the Dumbledores had added Remus Lupin Dumbledore to their family.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus lupin:12 years old

Mum and dad had been acting weird this week.

It was close to the end of summer and they had been leaving to go to meetings and stuff I assumed they went to Hogwarts, but when I would ask they would avoid my questions. Friday dad had been gone most of the day and mum kept going in and out of one of the spare rooms "mum what are you doing?"

"OH!" My mum screeched

"Remus dear you scared me are you alright?"

"Yea….it's just you and Dad have been acting weird this week is something going on?"

"Yes and you're father and I will talk with you about it later ok." I nodded.

"Ok mom I guess I'll wait ." She smiled

"Oh mom may I go out to the lake please"

She leveled me with a Stern look "you may however you will return in an hour your father should be back by then and if your going swimming dry off before coming in Remus lupin Dumbledore because if you don't you won't like the consequences." I nodded

"yes ma'am"

An hour later, Albus had come back to his wife cooking dinner while their son was upstairs taking a shower.

"hello my dear how was your day?"

"Fine Albus but Remus caught me coming out from getting the room ready for next week I know it will be an adjustment but hopefully they will get along even with their differences."

"I believe they will realize they have more in common than they know."

"Then who knows." A voice said from the kitchen arch both adults looked to see their son standing there "Ah Remus just the lad I was looking for we need to talk."

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" Albus chuckled.

"No one is saying you did anything but Remus your mum and I have the opportunity to adopt another student who is in a similar situation as you were, So we were wondering if it's ok with you that we adopt them into our family."

"Yea I guess …..who is it?"

"Severus snape" Minerva said .

"SNIVELLUS! ...YOU WANT TO ADOPT HIM NO WAY!"

"REMUS! Lower your voice and watch your tone before we do it for you . Now I know the two of you are a bit dissimilar but that is no reason to name-call or harassing another student . I believe we had this conversation earlier this year or do you need a reminder?"

"No ma'am"

"Alright" she said kneeling down next to her son "Remus could you please give Severus a chance he reminds me slot of you."

"How?" Remus asked softly .

Minerva gently rubbed her Son's hand "a lost little boy with nowhere to turn ."

Remus stayed silent for a moment "alright I guess I'll try and be civil **.**"

**"**That's all I ask." she said as she hugged her son.

It hadn't been smooth sailing when Severus had moved in he flinched when anyone moved or if there was any loud noise. Surprisingly though the only person that could calm Sev down during any of this was Remus the two had bonded rather quickly to the surprise of their adoptive parents and for now the two were doing everything together Severus at first had been a bit cruel towards Remus asking him why his friends were so mean to him but Remus explained they just wanted him to come out of his shell so they teased him ... probably not the best idea . Eventually the boys wouldn't just be friends by the end of summer they were brothers.

**A/N:now that both Severus and Remus have been introduced you'll see more interaction with the two but I wanted to do sev's intro from Remus perspective first and I may jump around so that's why the age is at the top . **


	3. Chapter 3

Severus:15 years old part 1

"So Severus are you coming to the forest tonight." Severus looked up from his charms homework to see Mulciber and Avery standing there .

"I don't know guys. "

"Come-on Sev were just gonna meet up with some older Slytherins or are you scared I mean your whole family is Griffindorks...what's it gonna be Severus."

"Fine I'll come."

"Thank god we thought we had lost you to those blood traitors and mudbloods ." Avery said before walking away . Severus sighed he didn't expect anything that had happened the past two weeks to happen.

First; his nightmares had come back on the same day James Potter was being an ass to him really he was just picking on him which was harmless fun, but that day everything set him on edge. Then his day had only gotten worse. He was headed to work on his essay for potions when he had bumped into someone only noticing the muggle brand shoes and Gryffindor tie, "can't you stupid mudbloods look where the hell your going!" He screamed before looking up seeing it was Lily. She had been his best friend for years he watched as her eyes teared up before grabbing her stuff and running . Severus had wanted to run after her but he knew word would get around sooner or later so he ran. He ended up just at the edge of the forbidden forest climbing up a tree and sobbing positive he had ruined his relationship with his best friend .

*An hour later*

It had started raining and Severus was sure dinner would be about to start and that eventually he would have to come out. When he was pretty sure everyone would be at dinner he went back to the castle and like he had thought dinner had started a while ago. Severus quickly headed to his common room not wanting to talk to anyone he decided to head to bed but when he got there Fawkes was sitting by his window a letter in his beak. he greeted the bird who nipped his finger "ow." Sev said as Fawkes flew out the open window before opening the letter seeing it was from his father's office .

which read

_Dear Severus ,_

_I heard about your snip with Ms Evans and I must say I thought you were more mature than this. Once dinner is over I expect you in my office the password is turtle clusters DON'T make me come to you Severus Snape Dumbledore you will not like the consequences ._

_Sincerely yours , dad _

Severus balled the letter up not wanting to look at it. 'great' he thought 'now dad's mad at me'.

Severus reluctantly left the comforts of his common room and headed to dad's office saying the password and walking up the stairs. He wasn't there yet so I sat on the couch Remus and I would sit at on Sundays for tea with our parents it was a few minutes later the door opened "Albus have you seen-."

It was mom

"Hello love " mom said coming to sit next to me.

"I heard about what happened." She Said as she swept some of my growing hair out of my face she didn't sound mad, sad really …..'are they taking me back to Tobias ?'

"I'm sorry ."

"I know you are but I'm not the one you need to apologise to and I must say Severus I would be surprised if she did accept an apology."

"I didn't know it was her ...if I did ...I wouldn't have said it.." I could feel and hear as my voice cracked and tears started to roll down my face I felt as mom pulled me closer to her running her fingers down my hair "shh honey it's alright we still love you ."

"Your mother is right Severus we do love you deeply but we are disappointed in your behavior today ."

"I'll p-p-pa-pack my things sir ."

"What do you mean Severus?"

"You want to send me back. I'm a disappointment."

Severus felt as his dad sat next to him before both his parents squished him between them .

"No Severus " his mother said "we would never send you back to that horrid man ."

"But I thought…"

"Severus we love you but I do believe even you know your actions today we're uncalled for and childish." Severus nodded .

"All right and what did you do wrong."

"I cursed and called Lily a horrid name ."

"And for that you will be grounded for a week in our quarters and you will apologise to Lily and if I ever hear that word come out of your mouth again young man you will taste soap do you understand?!"

"Y-yes sir, but what about my homework it's in my bag ."

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast you may go get it for now it is late your mother will take you to our quarters and I will see you later Severus." he said as they all stood Severus hugged his dad before following his mother out once the door closed she smacked him once on his bottom .

"Ow mom that hurt. "

"It should Severus Snape you had me worried sick it was raining and I know you were not in the castle I wanted to go out and find you but your father told me to wait until Fawkes came back ."

"I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to worry you. "

"I know dear now let's get you something to eat and then to bed with you."

"Aw mom but it's still early."

"Well then young man you should of thought of that before being rude ."

The rest of the night had been rather quiet Minerva watched as her son are his supper of mashed potatoes and chicken before sending him off to get ready for bed. She had tucked him in reassuring him once again that he was loved before turning off the lights and heading to bed herself knowing her husband would come to bed eventually .


	4. Chapter 4

Remus lupin: age 12

It was the summer after Remus had first been adopted he had just turned 12 and the first full moon since being with his new parents was fast approaching, and he was scared what if he accidentally hurt them while in his wolf form he would probably jump off the astronomy tower if that happened. he had worried about it all day his mom had left to go to some important meeting, so after dinner his dad had led him up to the attic which was closed off and reinforced with charms. he hugged him tightly before leaving closing and locking the doors tight.

Albus pov

I hate having to lock my child away but it's what's best for everyone I thought as I went downstairs to help my wife clean up that night I sat outside the attic door listening as Remus changed his screams and cries as his body shifted I wanted nothing more than to go and comfort him but I knew I couldn't help him finally the cries had stopped and there was a distinct howl coming from above I sat there the rest of the night once the sun began to rise I opened the door my heart breaking as I saw my little boy lying on the ground exhausted I gently scooped him up and carried him back to his room putting him in some boxer shorts and tucking him into bed before heading to bed myself .

**I know it short but I have two longer chapters I've been working on plus the continuation of Harry Potter or is he year 4...plus I started a new job so...I'm tired **


	5. Chapter 5

Severus age 15 pt.2  
The next two weeks had been torture his parents were always around, finally after two weeks of being around them he was free and now what was he doing …. something stupid because his friends told him too he should have just asked Remus if he could hang out with him but he had been a bit aloof lately but he didn't have time to focus on that he had been stopped by beletrix black earlier in the day asking if the rumor about him going into the forest was true he had ignored her in favor of continuing his homework. that night Mulciber Avery and I had left our common room and headed out to a clearing In the forest where everyone was standing in a circle in black robes we had mugged ourselves in towards the front where I can see students that had already graduated some Gryffindors and a few ravenclaws the rest were mostly Slytherins I was starting to get a little worried . I tried backing away but found my path blocked by two 7th years suddenly a man appeared out from the shadows he stopped in front of me he looked like most of the elite families in the wizarding world but he gave off a dark demeanor. He had a sharp jawline and eyes that could have been snakes but he spoke like he wanted to improve the world make it better he said if we wanted to join him we could meet there again next week I was unsure about this it felt wrong ...he felt wrong I was getting ready to leave when I bumped into someone I looked to see Remus and sirius neither of us said anything. The next day was Saturday and Severus was headed down to his parents quarters for a family lunch he stopped just outside to hear his parents arguing

"What do you think Albus somehow half of Slytherin house left in the middle of the night and we don't even know who left or why?"

"I know dear but as headmaster I need to know who it was ...you don't think the boys would know anything ."  
"We've raised wonderful boys they would NEVER just go off like this they know the consequences ."

"I'm not saying they don't but Remus has been off lately and Severus has had a hard few weeks it wouldn't hurt to ask them ." Severus turned ready to leave and hide in his common room when he heard something chill his bones "Sev. What are you doing outside love lunch is almost ready ."

"Oh hi Mom I just got here is ...r-remus here yet."

"No your brother sent his owl down earlier he said he would be here after he dropped off some stuff in his room . "

'great' Severus thought as they walked in 'now I'm stuck here waiting to be slaughtered.' Severus watched as his dad kept cooking in the kitchen "so Severus you wouldn't happen to have heard about half of your housemates leaving in the middle of the night the other night would you?"

"N-no I mean I heard rumors of a party but I didn't look too much into. it, I've been more interested in finishing my essays. It was then that Remus walked in "hey sorry I'm late I was ...at the library." "Remus " mom said getting up to hug him "your fine dear just glad you're here now I have a question did you hear about a meeting or party the other night or know anyone who went ?"

" ….No I can't say I have I heard rumors but nothing more." Mom hummed as she went to help dad finish up lunch "hey Sev you want to help me with something after lunch ?" Remus asked emphasis on the help I knew he wanted to talk about the other night and frankly I wanted to talk with him too he wasn't much older than me but he was still my older brother and he and Sirius had no business being there although he could say the same about me . Lunch had been awkward to say the least Severus wouldn't be surprised if their parents called them back for interrogation later in the week but luckily they hadn't been asked about the other night and once they were allowed to leave Remus and Severus headed to the one place that they would have complete privacy the room of requirement . Once the door was closed, we both looked at each other "so" Remus started "why were you there last night you had no business being there you could have gotten expelled or hurt ?"

"Me your the one who had no business being there if anyone should explain why they were there it's you!" I screamed back.

"Fine ...if you must know I followed Sirius out there who was in turn making sure regulus didn't go to that meeting. if he had they would be having the same conversation we are but he wasn't he had enough sense to stay in his common room or go to someone he trusted ." I turned ready to leave my hand was ready to turn the knob "you leave and I'll go to mom and dad …" Remus said, his voice cracking with unshed tears. "Please Severus just ...sit down and tell me WhY YOu thought you needed to go to that -."

"BECAUSE I'M NOT LIKE YOU, I'M NOT LIKE YOU OR MOM OR DAD...I'm a freak ! "

Remus grabbed my shoulders pulling me close to him hugging me tight"Never! Say your a freak again you are my little brother and I love you now I won't tell mom or dad that we were there but if they find out we're screwed . "

"We could say we're bonding they always want us to do that." I said laughing as Remus released his hold on me . We left both with secrets but a bit of a better understanding of each other or at least of our late night activity.


	6. Chapter 6

Remus lupin age 13

I was so mad everything was going wrong rong sirius was mad at me because I told him to lay off Severus but he was technically my brother I knew sirius wasn't trying to be mean but he really needed to find a different way to involve severus that didn't include pranking him, And if that wasn't bad enough severus had told mom and dad who had then lectured ME! I had been stupid enough to tell them I wasnt the one pranking him but they didnt like that answer eaither so now my friends and all of my family was mad at me when I hadnt even done anything ….great ….just great . I had decided if no one wanted me around then I would just leave I had saved up some money and could probably find a job in london or if worse came to I could live in the woods fend for myself yeah that sounds like a good plan so I made my plan I changed from my school clothes and robes into a tan wool cardigan sweater and some brown long pants . i picked up a duffle bag that I had packing it with clothes a few books and some of the snacks james , sirius and I put away I also asked one of the elves to bring me some bread cheese and meat in a bundle she did I thanked her and used a spell i had learned to make her forget she had even seen me . putting the bag down under my bed I decided to go ahead and sleep no use being tired when I had a long way to travel . when I woke up it was almost dinner time I knew if I was late to dinner my parents would get mad no reason to make them madder when I would be gone soon . At dinner no one spoke to me sirius and james spent dinner talking about quidditch I saw mum and dad talking with the other professors and severus was reading ...boring . once I had my fill I left being one of the first to leave dinner which would go on for another hour I headed up

To my dorm quickly grabbing my duffle and heading out towards the field. I walked all the way into hogsmeade taking one of the floos into a back alley in london it was dark now and I was so far from my family and from school .

Minerva's pov

I had watched as remus quickly ate his dinner before leaving the great hall I hope he's alright the boys had a bit of a spat this morning which we handled but didn't think much about it until later . that night it was almost eleven and I had just sent the last of my lions to sleep and was checking that each of my lions were in bed I had just finished checking the second years and was moving on to the third years I opened the door seeing most of them in bed their curtains open except for remus his bed curtains were closed I slowly walked over to his bed moving back the curtain a bit and to my horror seeing nothing an empty bed I quickly went to the loo for the boys gently calling out for remus but got no response with that I rushed to the floo in my office and called my husband telling him to come to the tower immediately when albus got there I began to cry telling him how remus was missing as he wasn't in bed or in the tower and that I had a horrible feeling something had happened . Albus had told me to relax and to go ask his friends if he had said anything to them today so that's what i did I woke up james and sirius and told them they needed to follow me they did they gulped seeing the headmaster standing in the middle of the common room both boys seemed to become quiet looking at the floor albus "do you boys know why we woke you ?"

James was the first to speak "look we're really sorry we should have listened to remus when he told us to lay off sev but we were just trying to have some fun we weren't thinking . "

"What ...you mean remus wasn't part of your prank this morning."

"No he told us to lay off and we yelled at him we didn't mean it honest ."

"O-okay thank you boys you can go back to bed now " after they were gone I turned back to albus " we yelled at him and didn't believe him when he said he didn't do it Oh my albus what if he's run away."

"We don't know that yet for all we know he could still be in the school or on the grounds."

Remus POV

I'm an idiot ….this wasn't something I would do Sirius or James definitely but not me I'm rational so why in the hell was I in fucking London miles away from school ….I had no way to get back and no idea if anyone even knew I was gone I started to cry sliding down to the ground and crying I just wanted to go home . I was about to get up and leave when I heard a voice "Remus?" I looked up to see

" wh-what are you doing in muggle London?"

"I just went to see a show in town and was heading home what are you doing love shouldn't you be at school." Once she said that I began to cry again she pulled me close to her "aww it's alright love lets get you back to my house and you can floo your mum from there I'm sure she's worried sick ."

"I..-im. Sor-sorry " I said through my tears ." laughed a bit gently patting my back as she grabbed my hand "it's alright love but we're going to apparate so hold tight ."

I felt myself spinning and moving it felt like being sucked through a straw once we stopped I felt her arms steadying me I turned away letting out the dinner I had only hours earlier. She had then led me to her house it was huge, of course I had been to the Potter estate when I spent the night with James but seeing it at night lit up was different than in the daytime . As we entered Ms. Potter called for her husband "Charles …..Charles I'm home ."

"In the study dear …" she took me into their sitting room instructing me to sit there and wait .

When she came back was with her "hello Remus my wife told me she saw you far from Hogwarts ...is this true?"

I nodded my head "yes sir I was being stupid I wasnt thinking I'm sorry ."

"It's alright lad but I imagine your folks are worried sick about you .I'll floo them now ."

Minerva POV

We had searched the castle and the grounds and there was still no sign of him Albus and I were in his office trying to figure out where he could have gone …"Albus what if ...what if he didn't go willingly ."

"I don't know my dear I hope not ." It was then that the floo in Albus office flared up showing mr. Potter's face "hello Albus I need to speak with you and your wife !"

"Charles is it really important were dealing with something right now-"

"Oh I know you are I believe I have someone that belongs to you ."

"What do you mean ?"

"My wife got home from muggle London tonight and had Remus with her he told her he ran away we can keep him here until you can come collect the boy ."

"We'll be there in a moment " Albus and I immediately ended the call and flooed to Potter manor coming out in the study where Charles was waiting for us "where is he where's my son" I asked tears blurring my vision ." Charles led us to his sitting room and sitting on one of the couches was our boy "Remus!" I exclaimed so happy to see my baby alright and safe "mom he yelled getting up and hugging me I scooped him up carrying him back to the couch and sitting down keeping him in my lap ''Oh honey why ...why would you run away ?"

"I'm sorry mummy I just ...I thought you ... everyone was mad at me and I thought you would all be better off without me ...I'm sorry."

"Shhh.,..shhh my sweet boy we will talk about it later your dad and I are just so glad you're okay." Albus had walked into the room sitting down next to Remus and I "I'm so glad you're alright my boy ."

"I'm sorry dad." Albus rubbed Remus back gently Before standing "it's alright son but now we need to get back and you need to be in bed ." I stood still holding Remus who was practically asleep glad for once that he was so light and thin . I turned to the Potter's "thank you so much for helping our boy ."

"You would do the same ." We smiled before flooing back . We both headed to our quarters and tucked our son into bed tomorrow we could scold and punish him but tonight we would just be thankful he was safe .


	7. Chapter 7

Severus Snape age 13

It felt weird I had been the headmaster and professors 'son' for almost a year now the holidays were arriving as snow had littered the grounds at Hogwarts and everyone who was leaving left a few days ago and for the first time since I've been at Hogwarts I was the only Slytherin left in the tower mum had asked that I meet her outside when I got there mum, dad and Remus were standing together "what's going on." I asked standing next to mum

"We're having our portrait taken, to place in the cabin when we get home for a week ."

"Aww do we have to it's cold out here .." Remus whined his bangs getting in his hair as he spoke.

I watched as mom gently pulled him near her whispering in his ear he paled as she spoke so I knew it couldn't be good.

"Understand ?"

Remus nodded "yes mum I understand sorry ."

"It's Alright dear" she said moving some of his hair so it wasn't in his face right as the photographer showed up it hadn't been so bad magic had made it go much faster as we were positioned and a silhouette of ourselves appeared on the canvas. Once the man was done he promised mum that he would deliver the portrait at least three days before Christmas.

I began to think about how this would be the first christmas I would have with my new family at least that's what I thought until later that night mum had come into remus an I's room asking me to come with her I followed her to dad's study in our quarters "sit there Severus Albus show be here soon . " She sat beside me as she rang her hands together she was nervous .

"Is everything alright mum?"

She smiled pressing a kiss to my forehead , "everything will be okay love . " It was then that dad walked in sighing he looked tired.

"Dad what's going on ?" I asked my voice shaking a bit "Severus my boy you know your mom and I have been trying for the past year to adopt you officially and to do that we needed Tobias to waive his rights as your father and we went today to finalize the paperwork but it's void now ."

"What why oh God whatever it is I'm sorry please don't send me back ill be good ."

"No dear you don't understand Tobias is dead since we're already your temporary guardians the ministry has decided to go forward with the adoption and as of tonight you are our son."

"He...he's dead ."

"Yes dear were sorry ."

"He really can't hurt me now?"

"No sev your safe you're ours and we protect each other ." I hugged my mum as she pulled me towards her kissing my forehead

"Are you alright dear?"

"Yea thank you this is the best Christmas present ever ."


	8. Chapter 8

**Severus: age 20**

Severus snape dumbledore had just turned twenty years old now to most this would be a joyous occasion and you would think he would have spent the day with his family but no now he was trying to sneak out of a London hotel room after spending a passionate evening with his long time friend yes he and Lilly had been shagging but why hide it? They had been friends for years, well it wasn't that they didn't love each other but more the fact that since his father Albus had gotten a higher position in the ministry he had become somewhat of a celebrity which meant his family was being watched constantly. they had found that out the hard way when the papers figured out that his older (by only five months) brother Remus was a werewolf and had exploited it out the entire wizarding community.

"Are you sure you have to leave can't we just stay here and cuddle?" Lily asked Her red hair still a bit frazzled from the bed as she wrapped herself up in the bedsheet before walking to the window where Severus was looking out for any nosey reporters. Not seeing any he smiled before turning around and pulling Lily towards him kissing her passionately before looking at his watch

" I wish I could but sadly since I still live with my parents they expect me Home at least one night this week and since they don't know we're together and they don't exactly know where I've been."

Lily looked confused "where do they think you are ?"

"They believe that I'm studying, which isn't a total lie. I am about to get my mastery in potions," he said smiling before kissing his girlfriend again. Lily looked at her boyfriend gently holding the bedsheet closer to herself "you know I still don't see why we can't tell your parents ." she listened as Severus sighed "it would be a whole thing lils plus and we wouldn't be able to do things like what you did last night."

"Fine but at some point we will have to tell them Lilly had taken the bedsheet off before throwing on the tie-dye shirt she had on the night before and her cut denim shorts . "should I leave first?" she asked, grabbing her bag . "yes I'll call you once Im home." Severus watched as Lily left before finishing getting dressed and checking out under his alias and apperating home in a nearby alley. His mother fussed over him when he walked in, "Severus oh dear you didn't come home last night I was worried."

"Mother" Severus whined "I was fine. I fell asleep at one of the open libraries and one of the morning cleaners woke me up ."

"Oh Severus, that's awful if you need to study. Why don't you just come to the school with me? All the students are gone so there's no one in the library and a load of potion books there could help ."

"As much as I enjoy the offer, mom, I'm fine Im going to head on up and rest for a bit but I promise to sit at dinner tonight with you and dad ." Severus leaned over kissing his mother on her cheek . "alright dear ." Severus sighed as he lied down on his bed before falling into a much-needed sleep.

"SEVERUS SNAPE DUMBLEDORE !" Severus heard as he woke he knew that voice was his father but he sounded angry ...why "SEVERUS COME DOWN HERE AT ONCE !" alright that was his cue to get his ass downstairs . as quick as his body would allow he got out of bed pulling on a plain white shirt before heading downstairs. seeing his parents whisper while looking at a newspaper "you called?" Severus asked from the bottom of the stairs.

His father turned towards him and his arms were crossed "anything you want to tell us, Severus?"

"I...No not that I can think of sir." It was then the house phone rang and Severus was closer so he picked it up.

"Uhm hello dumbledore residence."

"Sev it lily by chance have you seen the latest issue of the daily prophet ?"

"No why what's wrong?"

"Sev someone saw us and they have pictures of us nearly unclothed. You need to tell your parents before they find out ." Severus turned to his parents . "oh it's a bit late for that look if im not dead by the end of this ill call ." he hung up before looking back at his parents "what does it say ?" he whispered . his father looked at him a moment before stepping towards him "Thankfully they don't know its miss Evans but they did recognize you."

"What does it say ?" Severus asked again.

His father didn't answer simply moving closer to him and slamming the paper down at the table near him he turned in bold black letters he read the headline 'Dumbledore family sex scandal '

Severus picked up the paper The article talked about Severus always being a good student and how he hadn't been away from Hogwarts long but had been seen recently in muggle London with a woman spending multiple nights with her at the same place. The writer, a new journalist called Rita Skeeter, talked about what this meant about the Dumbledore family's moral value and how his family had yet to comment.

Severus sat down putting the paper down on the coffee table before looking up seeing his father standing over him . " you lied "

"Im sorry w ….we tried to be careful I never saw a single reporter ."

"That is not the problem, the problem is you lied and now we have to clean up your mess ."

"That's not fair you weren't this peeved when Remus was exposed !"

"REMUS was targeted for something he can't help you simply couldn't keep it in your pants ." Severus felt his throat close up as he choked on a sob.

"Albus! " Mother cried. "Minerva, he has to deal with the consequences of his actions that could very well ruin his career goals ." Severus began to hyperventilate he knew he was having a panic attack he felt like he was being choked he tried to signal to his parents but they were still arguing and frankly he felt as though his arms were numb. he hadn't had an attack since his days at Hogwarts just before he was going to take his owl exams. Severus watched, feeling as his vision blurred he finally saw his mom turn towards him before screaming out " Severus." she headed to the kitchen grabbing his spare inhaler and rushing back to her son's side pushing the device between his mouth and pumping it he felt the air come back into his lungs his eyes slowly opened seeing his parents above him before blacking out.

Even though he was sure he was going to be okay his mother wouldn't stop fretting he was now laid down in his bed and his dad had sat near him most of the time but hadn't said anything finally his dad had convinced his mother to go to bed she had refused at first but eventually had understood her husband needed time with their son. She gently kissed Severus on the cheek and her husband too before leaving the room Severus looked at his dad who stared down at his son lovingly he knew he had been harsh but almost right after lunch today Barty had been on his ass about the article and everyone had started attacking him and his family and that was not okay. But he had taken his anger out on his family which also wasn't okay and now his son had to pay the price . "dad?" Severus whispered his dad hadn't said anything for the last few minutes just staring at him pensively.

"Hum oh sorry my boy...Severus, I'm sorry I know your mother and I can be overbearing sometimes but it's simply because we care about you and your brother you two are the most important thing in our lives and we simply want to protect you both. "

"I know dad and it wasn't fair of me to hide my relationship with Lily. In fact, she wanted to be honest but I wanted to hide it. I'm sorry dad."

"It's alright we can talk more in the morning, for now, you need to get some sleep ."

Severus nodded lying down again watching as his dad left his room before falling asleep.

The next morning Severus had woken up to hearing someone in his room groaning before opening his eyes he looked towards his window seeing his brother perched on his window seat. "I would have thought after years of living together I would eventually stop having to ask this but why are you in my room ."

"Oh my dear little brother, It seems you screwed up major and I thought you might need some brotherly encouragement before dad kills you ."

"He almost did last night."

"What do you mean he told me you guys had not talked about it yet ?"

"No, but he was mad when he got home last night and began to rant and I had a panic attack so bad I blacked out ."

"Are you serious ?"

"Yes but- where are you going? " Severus yelled as his brother stormed out of his room he rushed to follow but was a bit slow due to his lack of energy he had just gotten in the kitchen where he heard yelling

"what the fuck is wrong with you old man ?"

"Excuse me young man you have no right-"

"NO RIGHT your the one who almost killed your son -" 'SMACK' there was a yelp from Remus as Severus turned the corner into the kitchen "Remy stop dad didn't do anything if you would have let me finish you would know dad helped me last night stayed with me until I fell asleep."

"Oh," Remus said before rubbing his backside . "yes now both of you set the table. Breakfast is almost ready. I'm going to go get your mother and then we will have a family meeting ."

We both watched as dad left before Remus whimpered, rubbing his ass again, "I tried to tell you."

"Yeah I know but damn I forgot how hard dad's hand is ." Severus laughed as they finished setting the table. They had both just sat down when their parents came in sitting beside their sons. breakfast was a quiet affair everyone ate in relative silence until Albus cleared his throat. "I believe we need to speak about what is now expected of you boys now that we are more in the public eye I understand that you wish to live your lives but you must both be cautious there are many friends but more enemies looking to sully our family name,"

"How are we supposed to do that ?" Severus asked curiously as to where this was all going.

"Well your mother and I were talking and we agreed since you both still live here with us you could come here with any relationships or friends you don't want to be advertised, and we will not ask many questions but we do ask that we at least get to speak with whoever it is your meeting with."

Both brothers looked at each other before looking at their parents "sounds fair ."

And from that day on the papers never really got any more dirt on the dumbledore family.

**(a lame ending I know but its 4 am and Im tired)**


End file.
